


Perfect match

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Destiel Week, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt to protect a coupe of brothers that Demons have on their most wanted list of targets, Why? they don´t know jet.Meanwhile, following the brothers around to protect them, Dean fall in love with one of them, beautiful, perfect, blue eyed goody two shoes Castiel.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sam and Dean were on a hunt, it had been two days and nothing weird had happened around the Novak brother’s. A week ago, interrogating a Demon he had spilled he had a list of targets, people that had to be eliminated so theirs agenda will succeed. With the list on their hands they had shared the info with the hunter friends and all of them headed to protect on the people in the list. Dean and Sam had a surname and the address of Novak.

Some research in the area and the discovered that there were in fact two Novaks living in that same address, Castiel and Gabriel Novak, they run a bakery together. Which one was the objective? Unknown, maybe both. Sam and Dean had each one assigned themselves one brother and they shadowed them for two days, learning their routines, habits, controlling any estrange behaviour of those around them.

Nothing so far ... except that Dean was enamored by Castiel.

Castiel didn´t bake, he bar-tendered the little´s coffee shop in the bakery. He was beautiful, beyond imagination. Tall and lean, black unrolled hair, honest smile and the most breath-taking blue eyes Dean has ever seen. But after two days following him around, he had noticed other things too, Castiel always had a nice words for everyone in the bakery, he knew the name of their neighbors and their kids who seemed to adore him and his stories.

Once a day he stopped by the apartment opposite to theirs to check on the elder woman living there, Dean checked and her name was Silvya, 85 years old and widower. Castiel´s facebook often was full of scientific facts about the environment and social rights and it was not just on social media, he carefully did the recycling both in their house and in the bakery. He always left work with the pastry leftover in a carefully wrapped package and left it at the local homeless center.

He was a goody-two-shoes that helped old ladies cross the road and carried their bags to the door. And damm Dean found that amazing.

After a week protecting the Novaks, Sam noticed how much Cass meant to Dean when one night he broke cover to rush to his help. And to fight a Demon but to defend Cass from a guy who was harassing him in the back alley where they did their recycling.

“C´mon butterfly … don´t tell me you don´t consider how good it would feel to have my dick up your ass” said the man brutally making Cass flinch and step backwards getting even closer to the wall

“Let me go” said Cass angry realizing that he had cornered himself.

“Oh … you are feisty, I like feisty fags like you… you all end up begging me to fuck you raw and load you up good” the conversation was getting rapey and Cass was being corned further into the wall in the back alley from the bakery. He considered screaming but… will anybody hear him before that guy knock him out? Suddenly the guy was thrown backwards giving Cass enough space to move away.

“He told you to let him go!” said Dean with a scary voice

“Who are you … fag´s boyfriend?” said the man

“Yeah, that is exactly what I am… now do you want to leave and keep you teeth in your mouth or…” said Dean putting Castiel behind him.

“Fuck you… not worthy losers” the asshole left the alley and there was a long silence while Dean realized he was there with Cass.He heard a relieved sight

“I might need to keep you … that was amazing” said Cass holding his arm. Dean turned around and faced a grateful Castiel “C´mon in, I will get you a nice cup of coffee and something sweet as a thank you” He smiled at Dean and he … couldn´t say no.

Sam was having the time of his life he texted Dean “take your sweet time… I will shadow the other brother ;) ” Cass fulfilling his promise got Dean a nice black coffee and a slice of apple pie

“This is our best, I grow the apples myself” said Cass and sat with Dean “My name is Castiel, Novak”

“Dean Winchester” said Dean shyly “Pie is my favourite thing ever, apple pie is the best”

“Glad” said Cass “Thanks for what you did in the alley. I don´t usually have problems but homophobic assholes like that … well you came across them from time to time in a small town like this” said Cass and Dean realized this had happened before.

“Has he harassed you before?” he asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, several times, all through high school, it was just common bullying it just turned sexual within the last years…” Cass looked at the floor in shame. Dean reached over and took Cass´s hand on his

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Cass” when Dean used his nickname Cass looked up and smiled to him

“Do you like the pie?” asked Cass looking at his untouched dessert

“Let´s see” Dean got a bite and his eyes opened wide with surprise “Damm this is the best pie I had in years!” said Dean with his mouth full earning an honest smile from Cass.

“Apples are organically grown in my garden, pesticide free, herbicide free, no chemical artificial fertilizers, just water and home-made compost” said Cass proudly

“You.. grew the apples? Wow man…” said Dean ... can this man be more perfect?

“Maybe you would like to see my organic garden… I was going to head there… I grow more stuff than just apples” said Cass, they were both looking at their hands still holding each other. Dean smiled and his eyes lighted in delight.

“I would love to see it, I know nothing about gardening but maybe you can teach me some?” he said making Cass blush.

“Yeah Dean, I can do that. Was it really that good?” Cass pointed to the empty dessert plate

“It was a combination of things, good apples, nice backing and incredible company” said Dean flirting

“You are not bad company yourself” answered Cass before moving out of the table “I will make sure everything is off and locked and we can leave” 10 minutes later they were sitting on Dean´s car driving towards Cass´s garden. Once there, Dean was in awe. Who knew there were so many kids of freaking veggies… Sam would love this place.

“Wow Cass, Sam will love this place. Man he will freaking loose his mind!” Dean said

“Sam?” Cass asked “Your husband…?” Castiel asked with a pang of disappointment in his voice.

“My brother” said Dean and he appreciated the relieved look in Castiel´s eyes. “My freakishly tall and vegetable adoring brother and... I am not married or in a relationship” he said and smiled widely.

“I am guessing you are not a fan of vegetables..” said Cass smiling back and relieved.

“Well , my favorite food is burgers” said Dean

“Well I make a mean burger with veggies” said Cass “All fresh from the garden, would you like one?” asked Cass “I guess what I am trying to say is… I wondered if you would like to have diner with me Dean?” Dean opened his eyes in awe. Oh man, there is a first time for everything.. He had never been asked out by a man.

“I… yes Cass, I would love that” said Dean blushing hard. Cass smiled, one of those deep, real smiles he had only reserved for people he really liked

“I might need to call my brother to let him know that I am not going back for dinner” said Dean

“Or you can call him and invite him over .. in the end I live with my brother and he is nosy as hell so there is no way this would be an intimate diner … I am afraid” said Cass now turning red.

“Sounds nice, thanks Cass, thanks” said Dean calling Sam “Hey … so I was wondering if you wanted to have nice dinner with fresh vegetables …” Dean started and that made Cass smile.

He wandered around the garden waiting for Dean to finish his phone call and giving him some space. Damm he found that man attractive and he was such a gentleman and he was single... there had to be a catch .. there had to be. It was just too perfect to be true.

“Is he in?” he asked Dean

“Yeah. So are we in a hurry or maybe you can show me around here a little bit more?” asked Dean passing his arm over Cass´s shoulder making him smile widely again.

“We can stay a little bit longer, let me show you around the fruit trees” Dean felt Cass´s hand over his and smiled again "yeah let´s do that"


	2. And then he kissed me

While they were walking around the trees, Dean could only think about one thing. Castiel had asked him out? right? Oh god? Was he really coming out to his brother?   ... he had a tingling feeling when thinking about the beautiful Novak and suddenly Castiel´s hand was holding his and he was blushing. Dean looked at Cass and smiled.

"Is this alright?" Castiel asked with the most honest expression

"very much so" said Dean. Cass blushed heavily and turned to continue his path but he was so absorbed in his feelings towards the beautiful green-eyed gorgeous Dean that he run into a tree branch that was low "Ouch"

"God Cas! Are you alright?" said Dean making Cass turn around to check him out. He had a scratch on his check bone.

"I am fine ... I am clumsy... you get me nervous..." said Cass looking at him

"You scratch your beautiful face ..." said Dean getting a tissue from his pocked and cleaning the blood from the scratch. His hands lingered on Cass´s face longer than necessary. Their eyes were connected and there was this intensity between them ... Cass moved his hands around Dean´s neck  and bit his lip thoughtfully.

Before he could finish the thought, Dean surged forward and captured his lips on a hot kiss. Dean´s lips were perfect, soft, warm and plush. Oh man he knew how to kiss. His tongue pushed into his mouth and Cass moaned at the sinful feeling of licking his way into Dean´s mouth.

"Fuck Cass" said Dean pulling back out of air "This is the best kiss I have ever had"

"Likewise Dean ... we should go to my place..." They looked at each other and Cass´s eyes opened widely when he realized how that had sounded "I mean for diner!" Cass blush and Dean chuckled

"Let´s go Cass, you look gorgeous when you blush like that" said Dean and kissed him softly before holding his hand and walking back towards the car.

 

 


	3. Do you believe in the supernatural?

 

 

 

When they got to Castiel´s house, Dean was beaming and had an inner discussion going on. “I like him, really really like him. I don´t I have ever felt this kind of attraction before. Not even for Lisa. Shit! Sam knows I like him... does he know how much? Is it that obvious? Shit shit... I shouldn´t be lying to him...” and that last thought moved something deep inside him.

“Cass?” asked Dean “I need to tell you something, can we sit?” Cass looked at him with curiosity and he pointed to the couch

“What is it Dean?” Castiel Asked

“Do you believe in the supernatural?” he asked

“Well that is a weird question ... will I freak you out too much if I say that I kind of do?” he said with a tremble in his voice

“I really like you Cass” blurted Dean and Cass was about to kiss him but Dean continued “Let me tell you this and if when I finish you still want to kiss me, I am  all yours, alright?” he asked. Castiel looked at him with an estrange face but nodded “I lied to you ... kind of... well I did ...I am explaining myself poorly. I am starting again” Dean paused himself and bit his lip indecisively, Cass held his hand and Dean looked at him, those beautiful blue eyes full of emotion and expression. And then Dean told Cass about the family business, about the demons and the other monsters, he told Cass about the Novak surname on the list and about the reason he was following him around and finally confessed he had slowly fallen in love with how wonderful Cass was. When he finished, Castiel´s lips were on him.

“Really? Didn´t I freaked you out?” asked Dean looking into Cass´s eyes

“Let me let you know how I see this. You are some kind of superhero, that dedicates his life to saving others, you came all the way here to keep us safe, you saved me from the freak in the alley and despite knowing that your brother might chew you later, you are coming clean because you like me too much to lie to me” Cass smiled shyly “I like you too Dean. When I was 4 and my brother Gabe was 10, there was an estrange event in our parent´s house, my grandma she was not herself,  things happened and one day when we returned from school, I knew she had done something bad. Her eyes were black and her hands were bloody. I lost consciousness and woke up in the hospital. Our parents were dead, Granma appeared dead two weeks later in Mississipi, we were taken to a boarding school and raised by the state. So yes Dean, I believe something out of this world killed my family, I don´t know if that is related to what the demons want... but two things I know for sure. One is that I am really grateful you are here to help me and my brother because we had gone thought a lot and we have no idea how to deal with something like that” Cass said

“And second? You said there were two things ...” asked Dean. Cass smiled warmly and blushed a little

“and second, I am grateful you had told me the truth because I would like to know the real you, all of you in fact” Cass blushed and Dean moved forward to cup his face in his hand forcing Cass to look back at him in the eye.

“Damm Cass how can I be so lucky? I have never in my life felt like this. I cannot find many words to describe it...” Dean hesitated. That was bullshit, he knew just the words that described it and with the realization he surprised himself

“What is it Dean?” Cass asked noticing that the hunter was overwhelmed

“I am surprised...” Dean looked at Cass “The words that describe my feeling are really clearer that I thought, I just ... I might have never said them before to anyone outside my family” he confessed

“Maybe I should go first...” suggested Cass surprising Dean “I am in love with you Dean” Dean felt the tension drain away from him body

“Fuck! I love you too Castiel!” Dean surged forward and enveloped Cass on a loving hug and pressed his nose to Cass´s neck inhaling his smell with content.

The talked about their families, their brothers, their childhood, Dean told him about the hunts and Cass asked a million questions about monsters, past relationships and other million things meanwhile Dean helped Cass prepare an amazing dinner. Before he could even realize it, Gabriel was walking in the kitchen and Dean and Cass were in each other´s arms.

“Wow! Cass you didn´t tell me we had company ...” Gabe said with a smirk in his face.

“Gabe, this is my boyfriend Dean” He said and Dean smiled profusely at the words “Dean, my old annoying brother Gabriel” Cass introduced them and Dean shook Gabe´s hand who was now frowning.

“Boyfriend? Really? Since when?” asked Gabe

“Since this morning” said Cass “Dean can you tell your brother to stop pretending and come inside already?” Dean smiled and he walked towards the back door. Opened it and called

“Heya Sammy, get you ass over here, no more pretending!” Then Dean closed the door and came back to the kitchen. Not even a minute later a flushed Sam came in with a gun in his hand.

“Dean! What the hell man?” said Sam looking at the three guys sitting at the table “What is going on here? He asked

“I would really like to know” said Gabriel “I am Gabriel, Castiel´s brother”

“Sam, Dean´s brother, hello” he said awkwardly

“Nice meeting you Sam, Dean has told me a lot about you, please take a sit, food is ready” said Cass cheerfully

“Put the gun down Sammy, it is alright” said Dean earning a confused look from him brother “I will explain, sit down” Sam did what his brother told him and waited for Cass to come over with the food. Once the food was served and Cass was sitting Dean explained

“I confessed it all to Cass, who we are, what we do, why we are here… all of it” said Dean making Sam open his eyes wide with surprise. Cass smiled and placed a hand over Dean´s and Dean smiled back… and that kind of happiness… well Sam had never seen his older brother like that since they were kids.

“Ok, I might need a quick summary” said Gabriel realizing that he was the only one who didn´t know shit about what was going on

Cass told him everything. How he had met Dean, how they clicked together and finally how Dean had decided to come clean and confess why they were following them. Gabe felt angry and then concerned and finally sad.

“Demons are after us…” he managed to say

“I am afraid so” said Sam “But were are here and now that you know about it, it might actually work for the best, you will be more alert and we will be able to protect you better” he placed a hand over Gabe´s shoulder reassuringly

“I am assuming you are staying the night” he said to Dean making him blush heavily “will you stay too? Because I am a little freaked out and I could use all the available hunters in the house to protect it.” Said Gabe

“I will stay no problem” said Sam

“I think they are coming for Cass” he finally managed to say

“Why are you saying that?” Dean asked

“The day we came home and our grandma had killed our parents, she had black eyes like Cass told you, I saw it too. I was there but she didn´t care, she wanted you Cass, she tried to touch him and when she did you Cass… you shined… I can´t explained it really, she cried out like she was being burned by the touch and fled the house. Cass passed out and I though he was dead. I was 10 and I didn´t understand what the fuck I had just witnessed so I never told anybody” confessed Gabe

“Oh Gabe!” Cass hugged him “All those years protecting me from the truth… you didn´t have to”

“You are my brother, protecting you Is kinda my job Cass” said Gabriel. That statement made Dean look at Sam fondly, yeah he knew the sentiment too well. Sam smiled gratefully at Dean.


	4. Jump of faith

 

 

Dean followed Cass to his room in silence. He was suddenly sweating cold, he was heading towards Cass´s room, he had never kissed a man before that afternoon and he had admitted he felt something deep towards him but spending the night together… well that was a little out of his experience.

“I will get you some pajama pants and a confy t-shirt” said Cass opening the door for him.

“Thanks” said Dean trying to sound normal. Two minutes later Cass came back with some clothes and a towel to find Dean standing in his room looking at his book collection

“I know it might look like I am a little nerdy … and well that might be true… but I hope that doesn´t spook you?” said Cass

“I am not going anywhere Cass, your nerdiness is not going to change my feelings towards you” said Dean making Cass blush “I am here because I want to know everything about you, I want to get to know you, everything, even your nerdiest secrets” Dean smiled and saw Cass´s lips smirk a little.

“I would like to get to know you too Dean, all that there is to know” said Cass approaching Dean for a kiss, Dean lost himself to the sensation and deepened the kiss sinfully. When their lips finally parted they were both panting and full on lost on lust.

“Cass… I have never kissed a man before” said Dean “less share a bed and all” He avoided Cass´s eyes because he didn´t want to see the disappointed

“Dean? Look at me please?” begged Cass and there was something in his voice that made Dean look. Instead of disappointment, he saw love and devotion, Cass smiled softly

“I will be happy with some kissing and cuddling with you tonight, there is something amazingly intimate with sharing a bed and I am looking forward to do it with you… the “all” .. we can discover it together when you feel ready for it” said Cass red as a tomatoe but looking Dean in the eye. Dean let go a breath he didn´t know he was holding and relaxed in Cass´s arms.

“You are perfect” said Dean kissing him again “I… I would really like to see you naked” said Dean with a whisper blushing wildly.

“I can grant you that easily, sit on the bed and keep telling me what you want” Cass stood up in front of him and took his shirt off, Dean took a good look at the toned torso and licked his lips. Cass unbuckled his jeans and let them fall, immediately he tugged his orange underwear down and let Dean watch him naked. He was toned and muscular, well trimmed pubic hair and he was half hard after their passionate kiss. Dean decided that it was now or never. He deserved to have what he felt he deserved, and he deserved to enjoy his sexuality, dam he deserved to live up to his desires.

Dean stood up from the bed and took his clothes off slowly, looking at Cass intently, Castiel´s eyes were on him, all over him.

“Can I touch you?” asked Cass

“Please Cass” said Dean approaching him and caressing his nape softly.

“God you are perfect, so beautiful that I can´t decide where to touch first” said Cass making Dean look to the floor in embarrassment. A soft hand ghosted over his pectorals while the other held his chin up. A soft kiss landed on his shoulder and Dean closed his eyes taking it all in. Dean let his hands rest on Cass´s  hip and lower back.

“I have never felt more aroused in my life Dean” said Cass

“Me neither Cass, I need you to keep touching me …” begged Dean tugging Cass closer until their erections brushed together. Damm what a feeling thought Dean and without even realizing it he let a moan escape. “Fuuuk” said Dean getting Cass even closer.

“You can stop me Anytime Dean” Cass fell on his knees and look at Dean for permission, Dean was out of air, Cass looked so sexy of his knees for him and nodded. Cass took him in his mouth and Dean almost felt like his knees were made of butter. Cass hummed content and Dean places a hand over his hair.

“Oh god you feel so good! Castiel please, if you don´t give me a minute I am…. So close…” Cass kept sucking in earnest he also grabbed Dean´s balls and rolled them and tugged at them while using with tongue around his dick´s head and Dean hauled with pleasure Cumming in Cass´s mouth.

“Dammit Dean! I have never seen anything this! You are beautiful when you come, letting me please you … fuck I love it! I am so close myself” said Cass trying to get hold of his dick but Dean got there first. He was now hovering over Cass, he grabbed his hard dick and started a great handjob while kissing Cass´s neck and pulse point. He heard Cass moan and when he felt like Cass was ready he whispered in his ear “Come for me babe, come in my hand angel. Next time you will be coming in my ass I promise you” and Cass came hard, harder than ever in his dam live making Dean pretty proud of himself.

They both came down from their high and cleaned themselves, they got into their pajamas and got under the blanquets. Dean enveloped Cass in his arms

 


	5. Fools &love

 

Waking up with Castiel cuddled in his arms was nice, very nice. Getting to spend the whole day with him was even nicer. At night when back from work they made out in the couch and struggled to keep it low key before getting to the bedroom. Both their brothers were grossed the high level of public PDA and also amazed to see them so happy. They settled into a routine and weeks passed by.

“If you need us out of your house I completely understand” said Sam to Gabriel

“Hey Sam, I am glad you are both here. And Cass and Dean are way over the moon. Let me ask you something” said Gabe sitting down next to Sam and settling a beer in front of him

“Sure thing, shoot” said Sam looking at the short guy with curiosity

“You both do this hunting thing for a living right?” asked Gabe

“right”

“Where is home for you?” he asked again and this time Sam flinched a little

“On the road … but the closest thing to a home is Lawrence, Kansas” said Sam, we have our headquarters of sorts over there.

“Oh, that is far” said Gabe lowering his eyes

“What are you aiming at?” asked Sam this time

“It is just that I have never seen Cass like this … when you work here is done … Dean will leave and Cass will hurt” said Gabe “If he goes with him, then … I will be on my own here and I don´t like that”

“I see” thought Sam and for the first time he thought about the long haul. What would Dean want to do? Would he just leave town like they used to and leave Cass behind to never see him again, will he be in touch with him… will Dean ask Cass to come to Lawrence? No way… maybe Dean will decide this is the end of hunting and settle with Cass here… if that is the case… where does Sam fit in all this. He felt a sting in his chest, he wants Dean happy, fuck he loves to see him like this but the idea of leaving Dean behind is unbearable. If Dean Stays then he will stay too. Yeah, that is what he will do, He will stick with his brother, settle down wherever Cass and Dean do.

“You zoned out for a minute there” said Gabe nursing his bear

“Yeah you made de questions … but I don´t have any answers for you. The only thing I can tell you is that I will follow Dean wherever he goes. I have the feeling that he will stick with Cass though. I have never seen my brother in love like this.” Sam showed a shy smile

“I am glad. I don´t want Cass to hurt like I did” Said Gabe

“Like you did?” repeated Sam wondering, Gabe´s eyes were shinny

“I lost my girlfriend. She was a wonderful person and I let her down. She wanted to settle down and have a family I didn´t at the time. Instead of compromising and caring about her feelings I dismissed them because it was easier than having all this uncomfortable talks about plans, feelings and the future. I was young and stupid. She left me” Gabe paused “When she did I started to realize how miserable my life was without her, how much I had taken for granted and when I got my shit together. I got back on my feet, built a house and a business to probe to her that I could be the man she needed, responsible, fit to start a family. When I tried to gain her back, things were different. She said that leaving me had shown her that she had never been really in love with me, she loved me but she was not in love. She had met somebody…”

“Sorry Gabe, that sucks” said Sam

“She is happily married and has two kids with that guy. She seems happy, really happy. I don´t want my brother to know what it feels like to have the love of your live move on without you” confessed Gabe

“Hey Gabe, maybe she was not the love of your life either. Who knows who is out there waiting for you… don´t give up just like that” said Sam and for a minute Gabe seemed surprised.

“Yeah, you might be right. After a while I realized that I was really into committing… it wouldn´t have last. How about you?” asked Gabe changing the topic

“Me?” asked Sam unsure of what Gabe was asking

“Yeah you. How about you? Don you have anybody?” asked Gabe.

“Just my brother, no more family and no love interest no” said Sam

“Can´t believe it! A man like you…” said Gabe in a whisper, his hands were trembling, dam he liked Sam but …he tried to control himself.

“Nothing special with me…” said Sam

“Yeah?, nothing special about you at all?” repeated Gabe  with an annoyed tone “except maybe for the fact that you are strong, incredibly handsome, intelligent, educated, a freaking hero …not that it matters right?” finished with a sarcastic tone.

“Do… do you… do you think I am all that?” asked Sam blushing hard and that made Gabe blow a fuse in his brain.

“yeah I do”  managed to say Gabe amused by the situation “I can´t believe you are also Shy on top of all that, you are blushing!” said Gabe

Sam looked at him and he thought that Gabriel was making fun of him. He felt deeply hurt. He stood up and left in a hurry. Gabriel was left there incoherent, he tried to call for Sam but he was gone and that last look he had given him, he was hurt. Gabe was trying to be nice to him, he really liked the guy and he had complimented him … how had he hurt him? Fuck! He was a disaster at flirting.

He called Cass on the phone maybe Cass will point out where he had screwed it all.

“Hey Gabe is everything alright?” asked Cass sensing that a phone call in the middle of the day at work was only meant bad stuff

“If alright is fucking everything up between Sam and me I am doing fucking fantastic!” said Gabe

“What happened?” asked Cass “I thought you had decided that you will not pursue him” asked Cass

“Well I don´t know, we were talking and kind of decided to follow your advice, I tested the waters, I told him I thought he has handsome and strong and that I couldn´t believe he was single” Cass saw Sam outside angrily talking to Dean, he needed to make this right.

“Hold on a second please, I need intimacy for this call” He put Gabe on hold and got outside.

“I am so stupid Dean … I thought for a second he was complimenting me … it felt awesome but you know Gabe he is never serious, it was a joke, all a joke… I am the joke. Why would a man like him want someone like me?” Said Sam

“Sam Winchester, stop right there!” Said Cass making Sam flinch.” You knot head hunters … Sit down on the bench right now and shut the fuck up for a minute” Cass was hard and tough and that took Sam by surprise, he did as ordered. Cass winked at Dean who wondered what was going on. Cass got on the phone again and put the phone on display, Sam saw it was Gabe on the other side of the line. Cass put a finger on his lips to sign them to be silent. He got the call again on speaker phone “Sorry Gabe, now I am all alone. Tell me again what happened…”

“Alright, so you how I told you that I felt a thing for Sam… and you said to man up and do something… I wasn´t sure, does he even like guys? Fuck I am an idiot…”

Cass saw Sam frown deeply

“Well we were talking, I told him about Kali … what happened between us…”

“You did? You have never told anyone… wow I am surprised” said Cass

“Well if I was to make a move forward I needed the guy to know the kind of shit I have been up to right?” said Gabe “Well we sat down, drank a beer, talked about stuff and I asked if he was single… he said there was nobody and I just told him that I thought that was crazy impossible, a man like him… brother I know you are in love with Dean but have you seen Sam!?”

“He is a handsome man indeed, like his brother” said Cass making Dean Smile and bit his lip.

“Handsome? And intelligent and soft and caring and a hero! He saves people Cass! He is fucking amazing and I told him that much and he blushed hard and I found that incredibly adorable and at that moment I realized I was so gone on him, I was manning up to kiss him but I was frozen in my chair. I am still laughing at myself, I am such a coward…. And before I could find the courage he stood up and he looked hurt and he left despite me calling him back… I think I offended him with my advance” said Gabe sounding defeated.

“Listen to me … what if it was all a misunderstanding… I think that if you want him… you need to make this right. Ask him what happened, tell him how you feel, don’t assume he knows what is going on in your head Gabe” said Cass and Sam closed his eyes and breathed.

“You are right… any idea where he is? Asked Gabe

“He is here in the bakery, come get him” said Cass

“I am heading there, thanks little bro” said Gabe hanging, then Cass looked at Sam and said “If you like my brother, go for it, if you don´t be honest with him. It is all he would ask of you, that you are honest about your feelings, talk it out you idiots” Cass signed Dean to come inside with him and he did, leaving Sam alone sitting in the front of the bakery.

“so … my brother and your brother…” said Dean getting close to Cass

“Yeah, are you ok with that?” asked Cass leaning in his touch

“Of course, I like Gabe and Sam really likes him but he is insecure and … well he lost his girlfriend on a fire some years ago … and on top of that he had never been with a man before so… I kind of understand the insecurities on that side” said Dean hiding his face on the crotch of Cass´s neck feeling safe and loved.

“I love you Dean” Said Cass making Dean look at him.

“I … I love you too Cass” Dean kissed him passionately

“wow”  expired Cass in awe “that was a hell of a kiss”

“Well I haven´t told anyone I love you before… so that´s that” said Dean

“I have never said I love you to anyone before either… you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Dean”

Dean hugged Cass tenderly and they leaned over the counter to check on Sam, Gabe was there now, they were sitting next to one another and talking. “Do you think you can close early …”

“What do you have in mind?” said Cass

“I would like my sexy boyfriend to fuck me tonight” said Dean before kissing Cass back

“Are you sure?” asked Cass in awe and blushing

“100%, take me home Cass” asked Dean and Cass felt the urge to rush to the car, he controlled himself. Took Dean´s hand and walked out the door, Gabe and Sam looked at them, “I am leaving, Gabe do you mind closing once you finish?”

“Sure … and Cass¿¿?” asked Gabe. Cass and Dean turned around again “Thanks” said Gabe

“Anytime” said Cass getting into Dean´s car.


	6. Love me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. Dean and Cass sex with very explicit gifs.

      

Dean was beaming at the anticipation. He was ready to experience it all with Cass and damm he wanted.

He wanted everything with Cass. Not even a step crossed the door when Cass had Dean pinned against the wall and kicked the front door closed. 

He pushed Dean into the loverseat and ripped his flannel open exposing his bare chest. Oh man Dean liked this. Cass smiled wickedly and undid his belt. Dean was going comando underneath and he was already hard in his jeans. Cass hummed in content.

Once he had Dean completely naked he kissed him and caressed ever centimeter of skin. Dean was shy touching him but slowly he caressed his lover´s body and jumped on his lap. Soon they were both panting into each other´s mouth.

"We should move this to bed, just in case our brothers come back home soon" said Cass and Dean  held him in his lap and lifted him carrying him to the bed. As soon as they got to the bedroom, Cass took control again "Do you trust me babe?" Cass asked "Of course" said Dean without hesitation getting a glorious smile from his lover. "Get on your hands and knees"

It sounded like an order, oh man! Dean´s dick pulsed with excitement and Dean turned around quick. Cass kissed his nape, his shoulders, his spine, his low back and ....oh dam! He licked over Dean´s hole making him shiver and moan loudly. Dean had never felt anything like this, submitting to Castiel´s command felt amazing.

 

Soon Cass was sliding a finger alongside his tongue, opening and stretching Dean slowly and thoroughly because he wanted to make his first time good for him. Dean begged him to fuck him already and Cass despite his aching cock didn´t rush. Once he thought Dean was open and ready, he got a condom and lubbed up. "Are you ready babe?" asked finally for consent again. He wanted Dean to be sure about this, but he saw the answer in Dean´s eyes. "Yes Cass, please make me yours angel" answered Dean trembling.

Cass made Dean turn around, he wanted to make love to Dean face to face. He lined up and entered him slowly. Dean screamed when he felt a cock inside him for the first time. Oh god it felt fantastic. Cass fucked him for what it seemed hours and seconds simultaneously. Dean was lost, he moaned, cried, screamed and wined but he held dearly to Cass, like he was a lifeline. Everything felt so amazing that he needed to be grounded to avoid getting himself lost in the pleasure. He wanted to be present, he wanted to pleasure Cass too.

Cass pounded him in the mattress combining thrusts with undulating pelvic movements that fucked dean deep  and provided the friction he needed to cum. Dean orgasmed like he had never before, silencing his screams in Cass´s shoulder. Then Cass pulled out and took the condom off. "Cass?" asked Dean confused

 

 

"I want to cum on you Dean, mark you as mine... would you let me?" asked Cass while pumping his thick dick.

Dean smiled debauched ... he had always wanted that little thing.... maybe if he asked Cass... he doubted a second

"Dean?" asked Cass

"I would like you to cum on my face Cass" said Dean blushing hard and biting his lip.

"Ohh fuck... yes yes babe, I would love that" Dean moved closer and lied down, Cass pumped his dick now furiously and soon he was groaning his orgasm and ropes of thick cum covered Dean´s face. He even opened his mouth a little and got some on his lips and tongue.

"Jesus Dean!" said Cass plummeting on the bed.

"How was it? asked Dean a little nervous.

"Shouldn´t be me asking you that?. Was your first time enjoyable?" asked Cass

"It was all I have ever wondered and much more... you took such good care of me babe" Dean kissed him deeply

"You will be sore tomorrow... i should have been more careful  ... but.. once I was inside you... damm you felt so good. I did my best not to fuck you like an animal" Cass blushed a little. Dean chuckle in his arms.

"I feel amazing ... i don´t think I have ever made love like this. It felt so wright!" Dean was a little amazed that Cass had enjoyed it so much, in the end Dean had no experience.

"Yeah it felt right and perfect and meant to be. I love you Dean. You are the love of my life"

"I feel the same Cass. I feel the same" Dean snuggled in Castiel´s arms and drifted into a comfortable sleep.

 

Castiel wondered for a second if he had ever felt this happy... he knew the answer. Never before. Dean was it. He was it for him. An that scared him.

 


	7. No rest for the wicked

 

Life was getting domestic with Cass and his brother and Gave. Damm it was amazing he loved it. He had been going on dates with Cass and it had been amazing.

But Dean knew pretty well that good times don´t last for the Winchesters and one Monday coming out from Castiel´s work they headed home only to found themselves surrounded by a group of strangely looking people in their living room. Dean knew immediately they were demons, he knew it in his gut.

To many to fight out. He tried anyway, he needed to keep Cass safe even if he gave his life in the process. There was a fight, there was a struggle and he tried his best to  keep those bastards away from Cass. They were too many and before Sam could get into the fight answering Castiel´s distressed call, one demon overpowered Dean and stabbed him in the chest.

 

 

Dean looked at the knife embedded in his chest, he felt like a blunt burn inside. He was  a little light headed, he wasn´t registering any that was happening around him, no sounds or anything. He just saw the knife, he was dying. Suddenly, he couldn´t hold himself standing and fell onto his knees. He had a funny flavor in his mouth, coppery and thick… he felt a strong force of energy around him but he did´t know where it was coming from. He fell to his side and tried to hold the knife, he was so tired… maybe he would feel better if he closed his eyes just for a second right? Yeah.. he needed to close his eyes.

Castiel  saw the demon stab Dean, he saw his boyfriend fall onto his knees, blood staining his t-shirt. He saw Dean´s confusion and blood coming out of his mouth, he saw the love of his live fall to the ground and die. It all happened very slowly but also very fast, he screamed in terror and a surge of anger pushed though him like a wave killing all the demons in the room. He run towards Dean and held him in his arms. Dean was still and he didn´t seem to be breathing. Cass cried in terror and held Dean close to him.

Sam and Gabe had been upstairs, when they heard Castiel screaming for help and fighting noise, Sam had run down the stairs with his demon hunting knife and found Dean fighting all those demons, protecting Cass when one of them had sank a knife on his chest, Dean fell to the floor deadly injured while Castiel screamed in terror. He saw Cass´s eyes turn blue and a white invisible wave of power emanated from him killing all the demons in the room. He wanted to check on his brother but Cass was already holding him in his arms crying desperate with a seemingly dead Dean in his arms, he took the knife out. Sam felt Gabe behind him crying and both run towards Cass, Dean was dead, Sam held him crying, broken but ... Something started to happen.

Suddenly, a blue light enveloped Dean, it was emanating from Cass, his hand was over Dean´s heart. It seemed like it was entering Dean´s wound. And just like that Dean came back to life in Sam´s arms and the light was gone. Cass cried and cried, holding Dean´s hand life a lifeline. Dean realized something big had just happened, one minute ago he was dying and now he was alive surrounded by his loved ones with very concerned faces.

 

“You saved me” said Dean to his boyfriend “You saved me” he said again moving to hold Cass into his arms.

“Please, don´t do that ever again…” tried Cass to say but he was still hoarse from the screaming and crying.

“I won´t” said Dean kissing him “You are my guardian angel, I am safe with you”. And then, Dean realize he wanted it all, he felt like love and marriage and flowers and kids, a home, a life with his angel by his side. "Marry me Castiel" he said leaving everyone frozen in place. Everyone except Cass who looked at him fondly and smiled.

"yes" said Cass melting in Dean´s arms.

 


End file.
